1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stackable shopping cart having a rolling frame, a pushing device, and a wall that can be swiveled into the inside of the basket, through which wall the back of the basket can be closed, whereby two upwardly directed carriers are positioned on the back end of the rolling frame, and the basket is provided at its back with supports that form a push-on connection with the carriers.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art includes a shopping cart described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,056. This shopping cart is provided with two carriers made from tubes that are positioned so as to be oriented upwards at the back of a rolling frame. At the back of the basket, supports are provided on both sides, said supports being designed as downward oriented tube sections, extending downward beyond the bottom of the basket, and being inserted into the tubular carriers so as to produce a push-on connection between the rolling frame and the basket.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a shopping cart in such that, if the basket is manufactured from plastic, a safe and nonshaking push-on connection between the rolling frame and the basket can be made, so as to enable a stable arrangement of the pushing device on the shopping cart.
This objective can be realized if the supports on the basket are formed by hollow receptacles, into which the carriers of the rolling frame can be inserted, whereby the carriers extend upwardly beyond the receptacles, and the sections of the carriers located above the receptacles are intended for the attachment of the pushing device.
It is found to be extremely useful to extend the carriers upwardly beyond the receptacles. This makes it possible to construct and arrange the receptacles sufficiently large or, respectively, also in spaced-apart pairs so that a nonshaking and secure connection of the basket with the rolling frame can be achieved. In addition, the two free sections of the carriers located above the receptacles are excellently suited to attach the pushing device in a simple and also secure manner directly to the tubular carriers manufactured from steel.
And finally, it is also possible according to another aspect of the invention, to position the wall at the back of the basket so that it can be swiveled on the sections of the carriers positioned above the receptacles, so that the wall, if it is further developed so as to form a child seat device, also can be attached to the shopping cart in a safe and stable manner.